A New Beggining
by ilovefinnceline
Summary: When Marceline become tired of being alone, she opens up to Finn.
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts

AN: Hey guys! This is my first finnceline story. Please review. I promise I'll update soon. - finncelineandclato

Chapter One: Thoughts

Marceline POV

I woke up as usual, yawning, as I go to the bathroom. Just another lifeless day. I look at my reflection in the mirror, and look at my dead self. Why did my father marry my mother to have me? Now I'm a demonic vampire who's supposed to be vicious and deadly. But I'm more than that. I choose to be good because I don't want to be seen as an evil vampire who wants to suck the life out of everyone. Even when I act like the good guy, people are still afraid of me. They look at me with disgust, like they want to sue me or something.

My little stuffed toy Hambo, was the most treasured thing in my whole life, until that jerk, Ash, sold it to some scrawny little witch. All he thinks about is himself, getting potions from strange creatures, and calling me stupid. I don't even know how I caught up with him. My best friend Bonnibel, the princess of the candy kingdom, helped me get Hambo back from Maja, the sky witch. Bubblegum and I had a complicated, weird relationship in the past, but we never actually brought it up. We're still good friends, though we treat each other like we hate each other, like when the Door Lord took all our things.

The reason why I loved Hambo so much is because of my past. He was my only friend back when I was just a kid. He was given to me as a gift. Simon gave him to me. During the mushroom war, my father, Simon, and I were the only known survivors, because we're immortal. My mother didn't make it though.  
My memories were the only thing that made me happy sometimes, now that Simon, was turned into the Ice King because of that magical crown. He's my part of my family.

I'm over a thousand years old, and I'm just living alone in a cave. I'm stuck in the land of Ooo, because I don't want to rule the Nightosphere. My father tried to trick me in making me wear that amulet that turns you into chaotic evil. So I had to stay in this land. I have a twin brother, Marshall, and he lives in Aaa, the alternate world of Ooo. He dated Ash's sister, Ashley, but dumped her, after he figured out she was cheating. He now lives with his human girlfriend Fionna, the twin sister of Finn.

I never really thought about dating anyone for a while, but then again I'm alone, so I guess I have to open up to new people and form new relationships. I thought about guys who I knew, but all I got was Gumball, Ash, people who wanted to court me in the Nightosphere, and Finn. I thought about each one of them, until I was completely bored. I thought about Finn, but my thoughts were interuppted when I heard a knock on the door. I washed up, took a bath, changed into new fresh clothes, and headed downstairs. When I went to the door, I peeked at the small window to see who was it. To my suprise, It was Finn.

I opened the door awkwardly, and we face each other.

"Oh hey, Finn." I started.

"Marceline." He replied, looking a bit nervous.

"What is it?"

He looked at me like he had something to tell me. But he looks dreamy. He turned eighteen a few months ago, and he changed a lot. I guess he went through puberty. He wasn't the same old thirteen year old I used to pick on. He's grown up. He dooesn't have his old bear hat anymore, but he wears it as a hoodie. Maybe I could warm up to him. Maybe. Would he like that? Would I? My face was focused on him, then he gave me a stern look. Then I remembered he was with Flame Princess.

"Step inside, Finn."

He steps inside cautiously and looks around, until he finally sits down. I went and sat beside him, and I see that he's hiding something behind his back.

"Finn, what's behind your back?" I ask.

"Well I wanted to suprise you."

"Suprise me for what?"

He pulls the thing behind his back, and hands it to me.

"Happy Birthday, Marceline!" He tells me.

My birthday! All those thoughts made me forget my birthday. I smile at his gesture.

"Thanks Finn, I forgot. I thought no one would remember."

"No problem." He replies.

The situation became a little awkward, just staring at each other, like we had a bond or a connection. I started to feel weird, so I finally ask him things.

"So Finn, was this the only purpose of you going here?" I ask.

"Um, I've just been wondering..."

"Wondering what, Finn?"

"I've been meaning to tell you that-"

He was cut off by the door being flew open by Bubblegum.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARCELINE! I BROUGHT-" She stopped.

She looks confused at first, staring at Finn and I, just quiet on the couch.

"Did I disturb anything?" She asks.

That's the first chapter! I would love reviews! The next chapter's coming out tomorrow okay!  
- finncelineandclato 


	2. Chapter 2: More Talking

Chapter 2: More Talking

Finn POV

Here I am, looking at Marceline, about to tell her that Flame Princess and I broke up.

"I've been meaning to tell you that-" I was cut off

The door was open by the princess of the candy kingdom. She was really annoying. Birthday, Marceline, blah blah blah.  
After her talking, she took a good look on us.

"Did I disturb you guys?" She asks.

It was awkward beacuse I didn't know I had my hand on Marceline's. She quickly stood up and told Bubblegum nothing.

"Thanks, Bonnibel." She tells her.

"Marceline, did I disturb anything?" She asks once more.

"Nothing, Princess!" I shouted out.

"Oh okay. Anyways, happy birthday, Marce."

They hugged for a few seconds, then the princess left. Marceline went back to the couch, and sat down back with me.

"Well, what did you want to tell me?" She tells me.

"Flame Princess and I broke up." Words just tumbled out of my mouth.

Her eyes widen at my response..

"Give me one minute." She says and goes upstairs.

I hear the door lock, and I think I failed in asking her out. When I'm on my way to the door, I hear her screaming happily like she just won a million dollars.

Marceline POV

Did I just hear correctly? Finn and Flame Princess broke up? Hooray! (lol i suck for putting that) I go downstairs, and find Finn leaving.

"Finn, are you leaving?" I ask.  
"No, I was just walking around."

Typical excuse.

"So Finn, you and FP broke up, huh? Are you gonna be dating anybody else?"  
"That's the reason I actually came here. Marceline, would you go to the movies with me? I know we're just like friends and all but I realized-" I cut him off.

"Sure Finn! I'll go." I say.

"Really? So, I'll pick you up at eight?" He asks.

"Okay."

"Well, see you then." He slowly walks out.

When he's like a yard away from my house, I scream goodbye. He waves in return, and I close the door. I'm basically screaming in the inside. Don't you have those moments that there's something that you feel in times like that? Well, I'm feeling it! What should I wear? I think I'm exaggerating. I just lie down on the floor, thinking how might it go. My poodle goes on top of me and licks my face. I laugh at her action, and go to my room.

Finn POV

I run back to my house, and collapse on the sofa. Jake's not here anymore because he's living with the pups and Lady. Beemo walks to me, and asks why I'm so jumpy.

"Well, Beemo, this man's got a date." I say.

"With who? Flame Princess? I thought you broke up."

"No, Marceline."

"The vampire?" He asks, somewhat scarily.

"Yep." I reply.

"Finn, don't go! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Why?" I ask.

"She almost killed Jake and Princess Bubblegum! She might kill you too!"

"Beemo, trust me. It's going to be fine." I calm him down.

"Fine, Finn, don't listen." He walks away slowly.

I think about what movie to watch, and what she would like. What should I do... Hmmmm..

Thats the second chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! - finncelineandclato


End file.
